To fulfill a prophecy
by CherryBlossomStem
Summary: Draco's destiny is to be the most powerful dark wizard the world ever knew. Nothing and no one will get in his way, not even a twin sister. Lies, Secrets, Twincest, Rape, its rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Besides the ever-so famous prophecy about Harry Potter, the boy who lived, there was another. Lesser known, only among the Dark Lords followers was it ever discussed.

"My lord," An old wizard wearing a dark hooded cloak, embellished modestly with a sliver Slytherin crest and clutching a jagged staff with a murky green jewel at the top spoke calmly. "I've been told, informed by Percius, of another prophecy."

Voldemort's face showed no interest, not even confusion, "Unless it directly pertains to me, I have no interest." He stroked Nagini with his white as bone finger.

"The prophecy states, on the 15 of February, a boy of prestigious pure-blood pedigree will be born." Seeing a slight raise of interest from his Lord encouraged him to continue, "It's said in him, dark powers, more deadly than any other wizards, will be awoken."

"More powerful than mine?" He looked at the man with humor at first, and then the words dawned on him, "More powerful, than the dark lords?" He abruptly stood, tension and anger in his face, "This cannot be!"

"I've only told you, w-what is written, it could be false, Lord"

"But, if it is to happen…" He pondered for a moment, thoughtfully and furiously stroking the snake coiled around his wrist.

"If I may, Lord, you could spread the word of the prophecy, telling your followers it would be a great honor to bear the child, then when his powers are completely developed, harvest them for yourself."

Voldermort laughed high and cruel, "Lameuon, this is exactly what I'll do."

Lameuon relaxed his stature, "How should I spread the word?"

"I'll call my followers here; they have the highest pedigrees, it's almost sure to be one of them."

"But, you tell everyone on our side and our side only." Voldermort's slits of eyes darkened, "No one on the other side is to ever find out, and if they do, whoever informed them will pay with the Dementors kiss." His words were flat dead hanging in the air of the cool dungeon.

There was a pause before Lameuon spoke, "Yes Lord, I will go forth at once."

"Go." He sat down again, and resumed stroking Nagini, "Oh and Lameuon," he was hallways out the door, "remember to stress what an _honor _it would be." His mouth split into a cruel smile.

"Rest assured, Lord" He chuckled meekly, "Rest assured."

February 15- one year later

Narcissa and Lucius had been awaiting the arrival of a child, if it would be the one spoken of in the prophecy, they knew not, until Narcissa's due date grew nearer and nearer, and so did the fifteenth of second month. When she looked like she would go into labor at any second, they knew, the honor of bearing the prophecy child would be there's.

The moment the fifteenth dawned, Narcissa went into labor, 12 hours later holding a large, baby boy. His skin was white as cotton; his eyes looked like jewels, a wisp of white blonde no thicker than velvet sat on top his head. His parents fawned over him, even the nurse exclaimed how lovely he was.

"What should we call him?" Lucius spoke softly, almost like a whisper into his wife's ear.

"Draco, like the rare, powerful gem he is."**They both smiled, Lucius stroking his knew sons hair.

The nurse smiled sweetly, "I got to take little Draco for his protective charms and antibodies now, okay?" It wasn't really a question; she took the baby in her arms without waiting for an answer.

There dirty looks towards were the nurse were interrupted, "Oh! Oh!" Narcissa winced and placed her hand over top her womb, "There's something else!"

Lucius stepped back his hands gingerly folded, "After birth, perhaps?"

"No! No, not tha- AHHH!" She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned in pain.

"Narcissa, Narcissa do you need me to call a nurse?"

"NO- don't, I'm fine."

Lucius did not call; he knew his wife was too proud to ask for help, ever- especially with matters such as this.

After a few minutes of grunting and groaning Narcissa stopped, relaxed her body a little, but she was still panting, and muffled cries were heard from under her bed blanket.

Lucius took hold of the baby, holding it not as a baby should be held, and away from his body. It was long, but scrawny and bony, not like its brother witch had a healthy amount of fat. It fussed fairly quietly but the Malfoy's had feared it would be heard, they held a cloth up to its mouth to muffle its sounds.

"The prophecy said there was only to be one child born!" Lucius whispered furiously.

"We can't let anyone know, we mustn't ruin our chances at being taken seriously by the Dark Lord!"

"What can we do?"

"Suppose we kill it…"

"No! We can't put Draco's magical abilities at stake!"

When his wife gave him a curious look he decided to extrapolate, "When twins are born, especially in the wizarding world, a bond is formed. If that bond is broken, by one leaving this world before the other, the twin left, more often than not, loses all magical ability."

"Even if there not identical? It is a girl…."

"We can't risk our son going through life as a," he choked slightly at the last words, "squib."

Narcissa bowed her head, "Go home with her then, tell one of the house elves to take care of her, making sure they vow to keep her a secret. We must make sure we hide her perfectly; she must never step foot in the world outside our home.


	2. Chapter 1

Fourteen years later

The unwanted twin sat alone in a dank, dark dungeon lighted dimly only by an array of flaming torches. She had been doing this ever since she was a baby and the Malfoy's were expecting company. She knew they were ashamed of her, her skin pale as a piece of parchment, she was tall and skinny but not in an attractive way. Her ribs protruded from her chest and her green eyes looked gaunt and scary on her bony face. But that wasn't why they were ashamed, well not the whole reason. She wasn't even supposed to be born, nothing more than an unfortunate mishap. They couldn't possibly let her ruin Draco's chances of being mentored by the Dark Lord, possibly even being his apprentice.

"Oh Draco, my beloved son! Welcome home!" Narcissa's high voice rang throughout the manor, "Go put your school things in the dungeon at once, the Dark Lord is coming soon, to asses you."

She heard the footsteps of her brother coming down the stone stairs; she quickly escaped into the dark, where the light of the torches didn't touch.

Draco set his trunk down with a slam, a deafening silence followed. He cockily stood, looking around before calling, "Iabell," he grinned and bit his lip, "Where are you little sister?"

Iabell, quietly as she could step further into the dark.

"Iabell I know you're here," he was entering the darkness, she tried to go unnoticed in a corner, behind a suit of armour but instead he grabbed her wrist pushing her up against a wall. "Come on now, you're not happy to see your own brother?" He whispered it in her ear, the sound of his voice made her sick, "Say you're happy to see me," he stuck his tongue in her ear.

"I'm happy to see you Draco," she squirmed trying to break free from him.

He pushed her down, "I'm not."

She was left feeling humiliated and yet again, had to pick up the pieces as Draco climbed the stairs to the main level.

Although, now came the best part of the year, after Draco abandon his old books and things Iabell took it upon herself to learn all that he had that year. She memorized charms and spells, even practiced them with an old wand she had dug up among the family heirlooms (which she was ordered NOT to touch) she even learned the duller subjects like history of magic. Potions were trickier, but with an old cauldron, heat from the torches and left over potions ingredients Iabell mastered the basics. Though, her favourite subject was transfiguration, she could turn mice into teacups and back again that was simple for her. One time she had even managed to turn an old lamp into an owl.

Quiet as a mouse she opened the ornate chest, encrusted with the Slytherin crest and produced a spells book. She opened it to the table of contents; a string of words caught her eye "Unforgivable curses" it was stated in old time italics. She flipped hurriedly to the chapter, curious in all the wrong ways. Avada Kedavra, the killing curse- one of the most difficult curses to produce, can only be done by the most skilled wizards and witches, curser must draw on all inner hatred, produces a flash of bright green, no known survivors. (The text was not very recent)

"My Lord, welcome to our manor," it was Lucius's voice, no doubt welcoming Voldermort in for Draco's assessment.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco…" Voldermort drug out his words in a way, very familiar to Iabell, though she had never seen him.

There was an awkwardness in the air before Lucius suggested, "Well, err, shall we begin?"

"Let's start with one of the most important curses, Avadra Kedavra." Iabell noticed the way her hissed on his S's.

"Yes, well you know were not allowed to practice this at school so it's not my best…." Voldermort was the only one who could make Draco sound humble like this.

"Excuses? If you _are_ the chosen one, this should really be no problem."

"Okay well, mother is there a mouse or something..."

"No, I want to see it done on a house elf."

"A house elf?"

"Yesssss" He especially hissed on this one.

"Dobby! Dobby, come here!"

Not Dobby, Iabell thought, he had always been decent to her, which was more than she could say for any other living thing in the world.

Crack! She could picture Dobby materializing out of nowhere right in front the Malfoy's and Voldermort.

"Y-Yes Madame Narcissa?"

"Now Draco"

There was pause before Draco Bellowed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" It rang throughout the halls of the manor, but there was no flash of light, Dobby lived!

"Boy! You didn't kill him!"

"I-I'm sorry!" his voice was high and nervous; "I said I was rusty!"  
>Iabell picked up a centipede from the floor of the dungeon, if Draco couldn't do the spell, could she? Surely not, they all went on about how he was the gifted one, but she wondered, what if the same thing that makes him special, makes me special to?"<p>

She aimed her wand at the centipede, "Avada, Kedavra." It was the most pitiful whisper you ever heard, but a huge flash of green light flooded the dungeon, every living thing down there dropped dead, bugs, mice, rats, even a house elf.

"What was that?" Voldermort still attained his bored tone, but was clearly intrigued, by the Malfoy's Point of view.

Before anyone could stop him, though no one dared, he was heading down the stairs to the dungeon. Iabell's mind told her to run, and escape into the shadows quickly and quietly, but her feet wouldn't move. She practically vomited up her heart and her breathing became shallow and panicked.

"You there," Voldermort spoke, "Was that you who sent off that curse?"

It took her a moment before it dawned that he was addressing her. "Y-y-yeah, it was me." She couldn't believe how frightening his appearance was; his slits for eyes seemed to burn into her corneas.

He took a look around; he saw the dead mice, insects and house elf, "What did you aim at?"

She held up the limp centipede.

"And you killed every living thing in this dungeon."

As his words hung in the air like a dense rain cloud Iabell took the opportunity to look at Lucius, he and Narcissa looked in shock, no doubt at the fact Voldermort was speaking to her. Draco only glared the most hostile look she had ever received.

"Who are you?"

"She's our niece, my half-brothers daughter, they live in St. Andrews." Lucius interrupted.

"I don't believe I asked _you_," he dropped that sentence like a damp towel, "Why do you hide away from Lord Voldermort, child?"

When no one answered, he took it as a sign of fear, the ultimate compliment, "Ireland then, hmm? I trust your parents sent you to Aberdeen magical preparatory?"

This time Iabella answered, "Yes, I'm going into year five, same as Draco."

"Lucius, I want this girl sent to Hogwarts as soon as next year starts."

"B-but her parents, they can't move to England, see..." he was talking out of his ass.

"I don't care, Lucius, do as I say!" he bellowed and began towards the stairs, "Even if it means she must stay with you."

All three moved out of the way of the human serpent, he was practically out the door when Iabella blurted out, "My name is Iabell, Lord Voldermort." He gave a slight nod to acknowledge her having spoken.

It seemed to suddenly dawn on Lucius Voldermort had not completed Draco's assessments, he pushed open the entrance to the dungeon, "My Lord, Draco's assessing-"

"Is currently, a waste of my time, I will return once the boy can do a mere killing curse as Iabell or not at all." He stated it as a cold, cruel fact, no room to debate.

Lucius bowed his head, "Yes, of course." His humiliation

The moment Voldermort had dissaperated their eyes turned to Iabell, burning a large hole for her to disappear into, exactly her wish.

Narcissa was the first to speak, "What, have, you, DONE?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

The white light of hope that had started in her heart when Voldermort had complemented her curse had shot up like bile in the back of her throat and was now displayed on her face, she was completely white.

"What the _fuck _made you think it was a good idea to start practicing curses, at all, but especially while the Dark Lord is in our home?" Lucius hardly used swears, it wasn't exactly considered to be classy, only when his anger was getting the better of him. "I was embarrassed to even say you were my niece."

Narcissa spoke, "Or was this your plan, hmm?" She lightly gritted her teeth, "Create a fucking racket down in the dungeon and get sent to Hogwarts, instead of dwelling were you belong, among the disgusting creatures in the manor."

Iabell looked down so long when her eyes glanced forward she noticed Draco was not among his parents, though she figured she hadn't heard the last of this from him

"Well don't just sit there," Narcissa gestured towards the dead creatures, "Someone's got to clean these carcasses up."

It was mind numbing, or would have been if she hadn't been thinking about going to Hogwarts the entire time. Just to have the opportunity to go to school made the entire thing, the abuse and that yet to come, worthwhile. The Malfoy's of course knew this and knew nothing could take it away from her, they couldn't disobey orders.

She was finishing picking up the last few dead mice, contemplating what to do about the house elf, when the door creaked open; she heard a light murmuring before every torch in the dungeon went out at once. It closed again and locked, Iabell figured it was just Lucius or Narcissa's way of telling her she would be spending the night down here with no supper, or light, to practice her schooling by, for that matter.

A whisper of a curse rang in her ears, a muting curse, not done perfectly for a squeak of surprise had could be heard from her, she knew who it was, "You really fucked me up today, sis." Draco put a hand over her mouth, realising the curse wasn't in full effect, "Your just getting what's coming to you."

With one hand still over her mouth, with his free one he grabbed her by the neck, slammed her against a wall a choked her. She tried desperately to pry his hands of her neck, but she had almost no muscle and her arms felt like they would snap trying to fight him.

The muting curse also made it harder to breathe, so when he released her neck, despite the curse large gasps could be heard echoing throughout the dungeon. Thinking he was done with her, she slid down on the wall, head in hands and started to cry, still gasping and choking. Draco, taking great pleasure in her tears quickly undid his pants, exposing himself. He bent down and through gritted teeth said, "Now suck off your big brother."

He stood, grabbed her hair and shoved his manhood in her face, down her throat. He moved her head back and forth rhythmically, tears slipped out of her eyes and many times she gagged and her lips moved, failing at their attempts to spit him out.

He watched her suffer at first, enjoyed it, though not as much as he thought he would. Then he just closed his eyes tilted his head back and they both waited for him to be finished. It didn't take long, before he came he pulled her head back, she released his manhood and he came all down her face.

She wiped her face off with her sleeve, still gasping and looked up at her twin; her eyes were huge and sad, unbelieving and hateful. Now limp, Draco recovered himself with his pants and looked down at her; confusion drowned out all other feelings and numbed what little pleasure he had got out of the experience. He raised his wand; Iabell winced, and lifted the muting curse. As she recovered her breathe he stood there staring at her, not looking, just staring and thought about what he had just done to his sister. They were both silent, and a little humiliated.

Then the hardness resurfaced on his face, "If you tell," he paused and swallowed noisily, "If you ever say anything to anyone…" He slammed his fist against the wall, squeezing and scrunching up his facial features; the contact with the wall seemed to relieve him.

Iabell stood, matching his 5'10 height, but frail and waif like especially compared to his muscular frame. She looked him at him for a long time in the eyes, though her were full of tears she fought them back, feeling now that he had taken away her last molecule of dignity, she had nothing left to lose. Looking at her straight on like that made him extremely uncomfortable, she could tell, read him like a book, but he didn't look away, she did, when she went to go tend to the dead house elf again.

She could feel his eyes lifting from her and hear him ascending up the stairs once more, when the dungeon door slammed and she was certain he was gone, she dropped to the ground, biting her arm to muffle her cries.


End file.
